Question: $\dfrac{6}{2} - \dfrac{6}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{18}{6}} - {\dfrac{12}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{18} - {12}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{6}$